


Finally together

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dr. Sexy - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluffy, God told me to do it, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, the floodgates have opened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not sure when he fell in love with gabriel, but he's determined to do something about it while he has the courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally together

**Author's Note:**

> So, the floodgates have opened for me and you might be seeing quite a bit more Supernatural stuff from me. Unbeta'd and pulled right out of my brain. Hope you enjoy.

He wasn’t quite sure when he’d fallen in love with Gabriel, be he knew  that he had fallen and fallen hard for the Trickster that currently lounged about on the couch watching Dr. Sexy at Bobby’s.  Gabriel had returned to them, _to him_ some treacherous part of his brain whispered, around four months prior.  A week after he’d regained his soul.

Cas had pulled his brother into a hug and started babbling in Enochian when Gabriel showed up at the motel room.  Gabriel had fended him off with, “Dad told me to help you guys.  He also told me to tell you to stay out of Heaven, little bro.”  And that was that. 

They hunted together, and it was nice to have firepower on their side in the form of an Archangel.  They never spent time stitching each other up, and Dean relaxed a bit more around Cas.

Sam remembers smiling when he came back to the motel one evening to find Ca and his brother making out against a wall.  He cleared his throat and Cas had done a remarkable impression of a startled pigeon.  Dean had glared daggers at him for the rest of the night.

After that though, Cas and Dean shared a bed anytime they stayed somewhere.  Sam wasn’t sure at the time that he’d wanted to share a bed with Gabriel, who had smiled and said that he didn’t sleep.  A week later, however, Sam had woken up to a tangle of limbs and Gabriel sprawled on top of him, snoring like a thunderstorm and Sam, well, he hadn’t minded a bit.

He hovered in the doorway, watching the Archangel’s face, watching the way his lips curled when he smiled and the skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he laughed.  The last time he’d felt like this he was getting ready to propose to Jess.  He cleared his throat and advanced, ready to plop himself down on the cushions.

“Hey Sasquatch,” Gabriel’s eyes never left the TV and he snapped another bowl of popcorn into existence.

Sam took the bowl and took a seat, but he ssat with his back to the armrest and set the bowl on the floor.  “Can I talk to you?”

“You can talk to me about anything,” Gabriel waved a hand and the TV froze.  “What’s up, buttercup?”

Sam fiddled with a button on his shirt and a confused welter of emotions rose like a tide in his mind.  He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Gabriel’s eyes widened and he kind of crawl/slithered his way to Sam’s edge of the sofa.

“I see,” he tilted his head, a gesture that seemed out of place on a creature that had spent so much time among humans.  Gabriel had half draped himself over Sam’s lap now and Sam could feel the warm puff of air when Gabriel spoke and his lips were so very close… “What are you going to do about it, Sammy?”

Sam closed the gap between them.  Gabriel made a happy noise and cuddled closer to Sam, never breaking the kiss.  Sam opened his lips a little and felt Gabriel respond in kind.  The Archangel’s tongue twined with his and he gripped at the being’s shirt and whined low and needy in his throat.

A scuffing noise brought his attention back to where they were and he looked up, horrified at Bobby.  “Can’t you Angelic idjits ever just _get a room_?”

Gabirel laughed and snapped his fingers.  There was a flutter of feathers and they were gone.

Bobby snorted again.  “Angels.”

 

 


End file.
